


A Six Foot Angel

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic fluffy cuddle times ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Six Foot Angel

There are times, especially on mornings like this, where both of them have the day off from their classes and volleyball practice and the day is filled with nothing but eating, sleeping, and a lot of lounging around. But sometimes, Tsukishima comes out of their bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of Kuroo’s old boxers and an oversized t-shirt. His hair is tousled and his glasses are gone as he makes his way into the living room. He stops for a moment, looks around the kitchen before his blurry vision finds Kuroo sitting on the couch.

 

Yawning and rubbing his eyes, Tsukishima pads over to Kuroo before curling up on the couch, resting his head wordlessly on Kuroo’s lap. “Good morning love.” Kuroo greets, diverting his attention away from the TV and to the lovebug on his lap. Tsukishima responds with a satisfied hum, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist and pressing his nose to Kuroo’s bare stomach, kissing the skin there lightly and gently. “Did you sleep okay?”

 

Tsukishima gives a soft sigh of content as an answer, curling even tighter to Kuroo’s warmth. “Cute.” Kuroo hums with a smile, rubbing one of his hands slowly on Tsukishima’s back, and threads his other through soft golden locks, pressing his fingertips into Tsukishima’s scalp gently. And the response he receives is totally worth it, soft mewls escaping Tsukishima’s lips, more sweet kisses press gently against his abdomen. “You’re so very cute, my moonshine.”

 

Squirming until he found the perfect position, Tsukishima yawns lightly before burying his nose in Kuroo’s stomach, holding the other tight as his breaths slowly even out. Kuroo keeps petting Tsukishima’s hair, rubbing smooth circles on his back. “Let me know when you’re hungry babe.” He didn’t get a reply, but it didn’t really matter as Tsukishima’s fingers curls gently into the fabric of Kuroo’s sweats, the soft curl of golden lashes against Tsukishima’s cheeks, the slight purse of his lips against Kuroo’s tanned skin, the way Tsukishima feels so right against his body, the way he fits so perfectly, like his entire life should be spent with Tsukishima in his arms, it feels like a missing piece of heaven finally fit into place in the shape of an angel.

 

“Tsukishima Kei, my little slice of heaven.” Kuroo leans down and presses a soft kiss to the other’s forehead with a smile, the slight twitch of Tsukishima’s lips pulling into a smile at the sweet feeling.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
